Season 2
|finale = |dvd = |previous = Season 1 |next = Season 3 }} Season 2 is the second season of Grimm. Grimm was renewed for a second season on March 16, 2012. The news first broke on TVline that Grimm was renewed. The second season was also filmed in the Portland, Oregon area. Filming for the second season started on May 30, 2012. The first episode of the season, aired on August 13, 2012 and the season two finale, will air on May 21, 2013. Season Notes Bree Turner was promoted to a series regular for season 2 at the beginning of the season. Claire Coffee was promoted to a series regular for season 2 beginning with . The first four episodes debuted on Monday nights at 10 pm before moving back to Friday nights at 9 pm starting September 28. During the nearly four month long hiatus between and , a four part weekly webseries was released called . The last 4 episodes of the season will air on Tuesdays at 10 pm. Cast Main Cast *David Giuntoli as Nick Burkhardt (22 episodes) *Russell Hornsby as Hank Griffin (21 episodes) *Bitsie Tulloch as Juliette Silverton (22 episodes) *Silas Weir Mitchell as Monroe (22 episodes) *Sasha Roiz as Sean Renard (22 episodes) *Reggie Lee as Wu (21 episodes) *Bree Turner as Rosalee Calvert (15 episodes) *Claire Coffee as Adalind Schade (starting with ) (9 episodes) Recurring Cast *Robert Blanche as Franco (7 episodes) *Christian Lagadec as Renard's Confidant (7 episodes) *Danny Bruno as Bud (6 episodes) *James Frain as Eric Renard (6 episodes) *Mary McDonald-Lewis as Frau Pech (4 episodes) *Sharon Sachs as Harper (4 episodes) *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Stefania Vaduva Popescu (3 episodes) *Bertila Damas as Pilar (3 episodes) *Michael Grant Terry as Ryan Smulson (3 episodes) *Reg E. Cathey as Baron Samedi (2 episodes) *Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio as Kelly Burkhardt (2 episodes) *Jessica Tuck as Catherine Schade (2 episodes) *Lisa Vidal as Lauren Castro (2 episodes) *Mike Dopud as Marnassier (2 episodes) *Jim Crino as Leroy Estes (2 episodes) *Robert Alan Barnett as Matthew (2 episodes) *Tabor Helton as Businessman (2 episodes) *Glen Baggerly as Lead Officer (2 episodes) *Tony Calvino as Officer (2 episodes) Single Episode Guest Stars ) *Ryan Sands as FBI Agent Lofthouse ( ) *Mark Pellegrino as Jarold Kampfer ( ) *John Pyper-Ferguson as Hayden Walker ( ) *Maddie Hasson as Carly Kampfer ( ) *Kevin Shinick as Ryan Gilko ( ) *Jonathan Scarfe as Lance Calvin ( ) *Kristina Anapau as Megan Marston ( ) *Jeanine Jackson as Paula ( ) *Jaime Ray Newman as Angelina Lasser ( ) *Alice Evans as Mia Gaudot ( ) *Matt Gerald as Arbok ( ) *Josh Stewart as William Granger ( ) *Jade Pettyjohn as April Granger ( ) *Mary Page Keller as Dr. Higgins ( ) *Logan Miller as Pierce Higgins ( ) *Titus Makin Jr. as Brandon Kingston ( ) *Kate del Castillo as Valentina Espinosa ( ) *Angela Alvarado Rosa as The Woman ( ) *David Barrera as Luis Alvarez ( ) *Michael Maize as Adrian Zayne ( ) *Jason Gedrick as Craig Ferren ( ) *Jamie McShane as John Kreski ( ) *Callard Harris as Cole Pritchard ( ) *Lili Mirojnick as Krystal Fletcher ( ) *Kieren Hutchison as Andre ( ) *Jenny Wade as Casey ( ) *Megan Henning as Molly Fisk ( ) *Eric Lange as Dominick Spinner ( ) *Camille Chen as Jenna Marshall ( ) *Brian T. Finney as Barry Kellogg ( ) *Gill Gayle as Markus Hemmings ( ) *Eric Tiede as Vincent ( ) *Erin Way as Jocelyn ( ) *Nora Zehetner as Khloe Sedgwick ( ) *Brian Gant as Anton Cole ( ) }} Vesen New Vesen Non-Vesen Beings *La Llorona *Volcanalis Mentioned or Appeared in Grimm Diaries only Vesen Returning from Season 1 Vesen Diseases *Fluvus Pestilentia Episode Summaries Videos S2 Category:Season Two